osmo28sfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheArtist'sVoid11/BFAYP3 16: Fire Starter
Bone: Hey, Pipe. Pipe: Yeah? Bone: I just want to say that you should be careful, since, you were in the bottom two. At least you had a higher IQ than the other guy. I can be host again and give you inmunity. Pipe: He he, don’t worry Bone, I’ll be ok. It’s not like I’m going to die or anything. Also, that would be unfair. Bone: Yeah...just...be careful...ok... Bandy: What was that? Bone: Being nervous. Bandy: Oh, ok. Gold Bar: Hey, Metal Ball, why don’t you like to be called princess? Metal Ball: Well, I like when they call me queen...or president...besides, this is a mature show, not a kid like one. Gold Bar: It isn’t a mature show. Metal Ball: Except when you talk about the dark sides of Spike, Yellow Ball, Cardboard Ball, President Machete, and others. Gold Bar: What the crap is President Machete? Metal Ball: Don’t ask, just go with it. Facebook: Enought with the fairy tales. Metal Ball: IT’S NOT A FAIRY TALE!!!!!!!! Facebook: It’s time for elimination. Elimination Facebook: Ok, Baseball Crew, you all are up for elimination. Only one of you got a vote. Antena: Well, that’s new. Facebook: Not really. Antena: Whatever. Spike: Just tell us who has the 1 vote. Facebook: It’s... Gift: Coal, I’m scared! Coal: Don’t worry, I’ll protect you! Facebook: Metal Ball! Metal Ball: Well, I knew my day would come. Baseball Bat: Oh no! She’s eliminated. Facebook: Go to the portal, Metal Ball. Metal Ball: Peace! Bone: Well, that’s another one down. Bandy: Yeah, we need to be up our game. Challenge Facebook: So, guys, this challenge it’s about fire! Spike: Cool! Facebook: Spike, you’re not participating, since you have one advantage, same for Torch. Spike: Aw, really? Torch: Aw! I wanted to help. Facebook: Sorry, but too risky. Spike: :( Pole: So, what’s the challenge? Facebook: First, start a campfire. Pipe: Uses some stick to start a campfire. Antena: Hey! Makes fire with Coal. Coal: Aaaah! Ded Antena: Recover Coal! Facebook: Ok. Recovers Coal Gift: Antena, don’t do that again. Antena: Ok. Refrigerator: So, we won? Facebook: No, that was the first part. The second part is to burn this dummy with fire. Here are the fire guns. Bone: So, shoot now. Brick: Ok. Shoots fire at dummy. Novel shoots fire at the dummy. Novel: We did it! Facebook: Good job you two. Now, the third part is to cross the room with fire. The last team to cross loses. Spike and Torch will also participate. Spike: Don’t worry guys, this will be easy! Come on! Toilet Paper: I have a literal fear of you right now. Pentagon: Me too. Both team are crossing the room. Toilet Paper, Bone, Bandy, Torch, Pentagon, Machete, Novel, Baseball Bat, Little Eye, Coal, Gift, Skin, and Antena dies Emapanada: Oh no! We are only like two people left! Gold Bar: Kicks Empanada to the exit door and dies. Empanada: Oh no! Pipe: Aaaah! Dies. Facebook: Baseball Crew needs one m- Spike: I’m here. Facebook: Baseball Crew wins and they win a debuter. Teleports everyone out of the room and recovers the dead contestants. Steel: Wow, that was crazy. Debut Facebook: Garlic, Hourglass, you two will need to fight. Spike: Why don’t we just get them both? Facebook: You know what, yeah, let’s do that. Garlic, on Baseball Crew’s team. Hourglass, on The Refrigerators. Hourglass: I’m happy to be here. Garlic: Me too. Facebook: Hourglass, you will get an inmunity token. Hourglass: Yay! Poll The Refrigerators Refrigerator Pole Pipe Horn Novel Little Eye Bobby Patrick Steel Bucket Ammonite Obelisk Stinger Bucket: So...we fought fire?... Little Eye: That sentence made no sense. Obelisk: Yeah! Category:Blog posts